


The Substitute

by HGRocketts



Category: Gotham (TV), You (TV 2018)
Genre: Abduction, Awkward Kissing, Dark, Dubious Consent, False Identity, Fear, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Heartache, Insanity, Light Bondage, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGRocketts/pseuds/HGRocketts
Summary: Will Bettleheim wakes up captive with a new life not of his choosing – a trip to Gotham City with the promise of a huge payout from an ex con needing a new identity was a trap, now he is held prisoner once again – but this time, not by Joe Goldberg. This time, he is held captive by a crazed lunatic named Edward Nygma, aka the notorious Riddler, who insists Will's name is now Oswald Cobblepot...You/Gotham crossover. Strong language. Dark.This is my first fic on A03.I am not new to actual writing.But I am new to this site and fan fics.I will write more if readers like, comments welcome.
Relationships: Will Bettelheim the Hacker/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Will Bettleheim was regretting ever getting on that plane. He was regretting leaving his Gigi behind and the life he had crafted for himself, a new start, and how the fuck did Edward Nygma fool him like that?

It wasn't so hard to trap him.

A notorious Gotham criminal wanted a new identity.

The lure of money – stupid money, big money that he should have known was a lure – had proven too much for Will to resist. Nygma had insisted on meeting the master criminal who was capable of handing out clean, shiny new Ids so professionally. He had even offered double the usual fee, paid into his account as soon as the deal was done, Nygma had said.

And the cunt had spiked his drink with... _something._

He didn't recall much after Nygma had smiled and he had seen the look in his eyes, much like that of a shark moving in for the kill.

And now:

Not again!!

Restrained, head aching, his method of capture had been less violent than Joe Goldberg's – but effective, and here he was again, a prisoner, held captive by a man with blood on his hands.

But this man wasn't Joe.

Joe was his friend.

Joe had let him go.

Edward Nygma was a different situation.

And this time, he was not held inside a transparent cell.

This time, he was in bed, in a room that looked opulent, almost like something out of the last century. Old antique furniture. Gilt framed paintings on the wall. Victorian wall paper and fine furnishings and even this bed was draped with a fancy woven blanket on top of the feather duvet. It looked like a room fit for an old fashioned king. Or maybe a king of the underworld. Nygma had been partnered with the Penguin for many years since the war.. where was he? Will had done some digging before taking this trip and had found out Nygma was said to be crazy – unlike his lover Oswald Cobblepot, who was simply a genius when it came to all matters of a criminal nature. Oswald was calculating but sane. Nygma was _not_ sane, period. He felt cushioned but his hands were tied at the wrists, at his sides, and he also felt so heavy from the drug that he could barely turn his head.

“What the fuck....”

It was all he could say as he gasped and blinked away haze and looked up, past the view of the fine drapes at the window and the flickering fireplace on the other side of the room. He was looking up the green suit and tie and into the eyes of Edward Nygma, who also had a smile like a killer. And no trace of the humanity he had found in Joe Goldberg.

“Hush now, Oswald,” said Ed as he looked at him with burning intensity that confirmed Nygma was indeed fucking nuts, “It's okay, you've been unconscious for quite some time... but you're awake now and that eye is just perfect, sweetheart.” There was a trace of emotion in his gaze as he blinked to fend off tears and a soft, gentle touch from a hand with long, elegant fingers like a pianist brushed his cheek, “The shades don't match but it was the same with Fish Mooney, remember?”

Will's eyes widened as he looked up at Ed in horror. He had read up on Riddler and Penguin, Cobblepot had lost an eye in the Gotham war ten years before. A transplant had left him with mismatched shades, one hazel, one blue. But Will's eyes were both hazel...

Or were they? The vision in his right eye had stayed blurred for a moment longer than his left, and the eye felt scratchy. He started to breathe harder as Ed leaned closer, gazing down at him.

“Oswald,” he said softly with a smile, “You look perfect!”

“ _I'm not Oswald. I'm Will Bettleheim!”_ he gasped, struggling in vain at bonds that bit his wrists beneath the covers as tears of fear and anger filled his eyes, _“Fucking let me go!”_

As Will sobbed, Ed stroked his hair with a feather like touch, over and over.

“Ozzie,” he said fondly, “My sweet, brave Ozzie, you've been through so much. You don't remember! There is no Will. Only you, Oswald Cobblepot. My lover -”

“I'm married to a woman named Gigi and I _love_ her!” Will said in defiance, anger rising as he glared up at Ed, who looked down at him as if the words were no more than the retelling of a feverish dream that had no consequence.

Ed stood back, straightened up and paused for thought.

“Gigi...? Gigi – Oh, yes! I recall you had an arrangement with a woman from out of the city – a criminal alliance. I wasn't satisfied with her terms on the weapons deal, so I told her the deal was off. I told her you had decided to cut ties once and for all with anyone outside of Gotham City. So you can forget her. And Oswald, that was six weeks ago.”

Will was on the edge of breaking into a panic and a sweat and wanted to scream as he fought the urge and looked up at Ed with fear in his eyes.

“ _No, no, this is fucking wrong! Let me go! Please, please let me go!”_

He gave a sob.

Ed gave a sigh and shook his head.

“It will all make sense, in time,” he assured him, “And don't worry, Oswald. I've been administering your shots to ensure the bipolar condition doesn't affect you. At this moment in time it's just that fog left in your memory, my Oswald. It will lift, in time. Would you like some tea?”

Will blinked.

“I don't drink caffeine. I don't want that shit.”

“Maybe later,” Ed replied with a smile as he stepped back from the bed.

Will's heart was pounding and on the inside, he was going frantic. He had been abducted by Edward Nygma, who was calling him Oswald. Nygma was delusional. This was not the first time he had been held captive by a killer, and maybe there was a chance to reason with him – or maybe Joe Goldberg was a one off. He was about to find out.

“Mr Nygma – _Ed_...”

Ed looked down at him.

“Yes, Oswald?”

Will drew in a deep breath and forced his shattered nerves to stop rattling as he looked up and found his voice, steady and now filled with new purpose.

“I read up on everything about you and Cobblepot. _The Penguin doesn't have bi polar disorder._ ”

There wasn't a flicker of hesitation on Ed's part as he gave his reply.

“You can trust me to administer your drugs, Oswald. After all you've been through it's not surprising your mental health has suffered but don't worry, I can handle everything.”

He smiled as he reached for a mirror on the night stand, he held it carefully with fingers balanced on the top and bottom of its small oval frame as he held it closer, still smiling as Will saw his reflection.

Not _his_ reflection.

His hair was dyed jet black and spiked, his brows were black, his lashes black and... longer? And his right eye was now dark blue, the pupil larger than the left hazel eye. Nygma had changed his eyes? And his nose was a little longer, more beak like – more bird like?

_Jesus Christ._

_He was looking at a new face. The face of Oswald Cobblepot._

“No...” his voice came out as a shocked whisper.

Ed was still smiling.

Will was recalling how Ed had remarked that he and Oswald looked very much like each other. Will had laughed it off saying he looked nothing like The Penguin.

But he did now.

Fuck.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?” he yelled as tears streamed down his face.

The mirror was placed back on the night stand Ed's hands were on his shoulders as he spoke softly.

“Hush now, Oswald, it's okay. There's nothing wrong, please believe me.”

Then Ed leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on his brow, and another on his cheek. Will turned his head sharply.

“ _Don't fucking touch me you lunatic!”_ he cried, and Ed responded by brushing away his tears with the softest of touches.

“I love you so very much, Oswald” he said kindly.

Will slowed his breathing and stopped struggling because the restraints hurt his wrists, he looked up at Ed and realised at once that he could not reason with this guy. Ed was convinced he was Oswald.

Why had he done this?

Why abduct him, surgically change his eye and his nose and dye his hair and make him into a likeness of his lover?  
Where was Oswald?  
Despite his skill as an identity thief and all the rest that went with it, hacking Gotham records had been hard. They used old systems entirely unique to their city, it was world of its own – and he had found nothing on Oswald for more than a year, all records seemed to have stopped updating. Maybe Cobblepot had left the city. Perhaps he had found another lover and decided to ditch his life of crime. But that seemed unlikely as that man lived like a king in Gotham City.

So why was he here, in Oswald's place, with Ed Nygma and that crazy look on his face that said he had convinced himself there was no Will, that only Oswald was tied to this bed, in this master bedroom in their mansion?

“What happened to him?” Will said in a whisper, “Where's Oswald, Ed? You know I'm not your lover! I'm Will Bettleheim -”

A finger was pressed to his lips and then released again, silencing his words.

“You will never know how much this means to me,” Ed said as he blinked and fought off tears, “I knew it would be tough, waiting for you to be yourself again – but we'll get there. We've been through too much to give up, it's all okay now! Everything can go back to normal for us, Oswald, _everything!_ It just takes time.”

He leaned over him and kissed his cheek.

Will froze.

“Even if you only take in one true fact please understand I have a girlfriend and I love her!”

Ed smiled, undisturbed by his words. It was a boyish smile as his eyes sparkled behind his glasses.

“Oh Ozzie, everyone knows you're bi sexual! And yes, I know you had a girlfriend - once. You had a brief _thing_ with Barbara before you took over the underworld. It didn't last, and you soon realised you preferred me! If it hadn't been me, it would have been Jim Gordon – by the way, speaking of Jim, he's very keen to see you again. But I said, not until you're feeling more like your old self. He understands.”

Will thought about it. He knew that name:

The Police Commissioner!

Surely Commissioner Gordon would listen, he would see through Ed's plan!

“ _I want to see Jim!”_

Ed smiled as he shook his head.

“Not while you're still delusional, Oswald. You're really not ready to see anyone yet. But you will soon, when you're feeling better. I'm going to make you some tea now. I won't be gone long.”

Ed walked towards the door.

”I'M NOT OSWALD!” Will shouted, but Ed simply closed the door quietly behind him and then turned a key in the lock with a gentle click.

For a moment Will lay there, breathing hard and sobbing quietly. His wrists hurt, he was on his back and he could feel the covers brushing his skin, he knew he was naked, trapped and Ed was insane. He guessed his eye and his nose could be fixed if he ever got out of this situation, the hair dye was easily resolved and he could prove his identity if he....

_No._

That was the moment a lifetime of criminal activity came back to hit him in the face like a revolving door at ninety miles an hour:

_No, he could not reveal he was Will Bettleheim, master hacker and identity thief._

_Wanted for his crimes._

_He was well and truly fucked._

_Trapped with Ed Nygma in Gotham City, crazy Ed, who had made six weeks of his life vanish, severed his ties with Gigi and given him an new identity as Oswald Cobblepot._

Why had Ed done this?

Survival mode was kicking in now.

It was becoming painfully clear to Will as he blinked away tears and found new resolve. He would have to find out why he was here, why Ed had turned him into an Oswald substitute.

_Where was Oswald?_

_What had happened to make Ed resort to such a desperate measure?_

Will took a breath and forced calm into his shattered nerves. He had to think, he had to hide his fear and most of all, he needed answers to his questions, because after escaping from the cell when Joe had held him captive he knew it could be done – if he played it right with Nygma. Suddenly he didn't feel so afraid – at least, not outwardly. The key to freedom was to stay calm, and to work on finding answers to questions, starting with, where the fuck was the _real_ Oswald Cobblepot?


	2. Chapter 2

Ed took his time making tea, using Oswald's favourite china. When it was ready he set it on the tray and then paused as he walked from the kitchen and along the hallway, looking into a luxurious front room where he smiled at the memory of Oswald before, the times they had shared before... Ed shook his head cancelling out that thought, then he looked up the stairway, and smiled as he thought about Oswald, upstairs in bed and waiting for his tea. He had said he didn't want it, but he _did_ really. _He just didn't know it yet.._

Ed made his way carefully up the stairs, still lost in thoughts that tumbled like a waterfall, along with a plethora of emotions that ran too fast to catch or name as it all swelled in his chest translated as a feeling that brought tears to his eyes.

In the master bedroom, Will had taken this brief time to calm himself. Okay, so this was a shitty situation – again - he was trapped he reasoned, trapped by a crazy guy who would probably kill him if he didn't think of a way out of this mess. By now the drugs were wearing off. His eye still felt a little scratchy. He assumed it was still his eye, just the colour of the iris had been changed. Maybe injected with a dye, but he didn't want to think about that. Weeks had passed by and Gigi probably thought he had changed his mind and decided to fly home and make a new life in a new city – Gotham. That was easily undone. He just had to call her when he got out of this situation, and explain everything. But he would have to get out first, and he wouldn't stand a chance of doing that unless he found a way to reason with Ed. He would have to get inside his head, he would have to get the facts, too – he needed to know why this situation had happened if he had a chance of understanding how to get out of it again.

Will took some slow breaths, forcing calm on himself as he looked about the room. It was well decorated and looked like an old fashioned bedroom with more than a touch of antique romance about it. This was a large four poster bed and the drapes were dark purple and tied back with silken ropes in a shade of antique gold that matched the velvet at the window. There was a dresser with a triple mirror in a solid silver, fancy frame across the other side of the room. He saw a comb and hair gel that had been set aside, in front of the mirror was a bottle of costly cologne. Not Riddler's. Ed Nygma smelled of regular soap or shower gel, with a spray of clean and affordable deodorant that mostly masked the sweats he got, hidden under that calm exterior. He saw something silver catching the light as it came in through the curtain and realised there was a cane leaning against the dresser, it was black and gleaming with a silver penguin head.... Oswald Cobblepot walked with a limp. Will felt a flicker of fear as he moved his legs, then he found he could move a little more easily and it was a great relief to realise that Ed had _not_ broken his leg to give him Oswald's limp. He wondered how he would react when he mentioned this _new Oswald_ no longer had a limp. No doubt Ed would invent an excuse, like the way he had side stepped the question about the bi polar meds.

“You know I'm not Oswald!” Will said under his breath, and then he paused, thinking about the research he had done before visiting Gotham, before making the biggest fucking mistake of his life, to wind up in this mess:

Oh yes, of course - Oswald was a well spoken man. He came from poor immigrant roots but, according to old footage of his days as mayor of Gotham, had been finely mannered and spoke like he had been raised with class and money. Will pulled all of that together silently as he waited for Ed to return, and made his plans carefully.

“Here it is, just how you like it.”

Ed set the tea down, placing the tray on the night stand.

Will managed a trace of a smile.

“Thank you, Edward.”

He had spoken with a voice of eloquent silk, and Ed's face registered surprise, and then joy, and suddenly, caution.

“Oswald, you sound like.. you again!” he laughed, joy shone in his gaze, but quickly faded.

“And it is rather too soon,” he added carefully.

“Too soon for what?” Will asked, feeling relieved that Ed was freeing him from his bonds. But the weeks unconscious had taken their toll and his hopes sank of fighting him off and making a run for it, because all he could do was keep up the act and nod in thanks as Ed helped him to sit, adjusted his pillows and then his covers, and sat on the edge of the bed, keeping a steady hand on his as he helped him to sip his tea.

Will drank half of it, determined not to fail now he was slowly finding a way under the skin of Ed Nygma. Somewhere, as he dug deeper, lie answers. And that was his only way out of this mess.

“Thank you Ed, it is just how I like it,” Will said with a smile, and as he saw Ed blinking to fend off tears, he knew he was getting closer to finding answers to questions.

“My pleasure,” Ed paused to clear his throat and strengthen a voice almost broken by emotion, “Oswald, I can see you coming back to me. It's happening already.”

“What is?”

Will kept up the act, using the silk tone and poise of Cobblepot as Ed looked at him. Ed's smile lingered, then faded and Will felt his heart miss a beat as fear gripped at him as he wondered in that moment if Riddler had seen through his act. But he had not.

“If you were already feeling like yourself again, you wouldn't have to ask that question,” he replied, and Will sensed an underlying chill to his words as he wondered why there was something so icy about Riddler's statement.

“Maybe I've forgotten.”

“Maybe you're not ready yet,” Ed replied.

He placed his hand over Will's. And Will let it sit there. He didn't try and pull away, reasoning Oswald would have welcomed a show of affection. Eds hand was trembling.

“ _I love you so much!”_

“And I love you too, Ed,” Will replied, faking Oswald's voice and smile to perfection, “Thank you for untying me. Now perhaps we can work towards getting me out of this bed. By the way, _why_ do I no longer need a cane?”

“Well, because...” Ed's gaze shifted to the dresser and the cane leant against it, then his smile faded as he struggled with a spike of sorrow that brought tears to his eyes. In that moment Will know his act had fallen flat. He felt a sense of dread building as he wondered what would happen next.

“No, you're not Oswald, not yet,” Ed said flatly, “You wouldn't be asking that question if you were ready, and you're clearly not quite there yet.”

Will hoped his fear of Ed's murderous side didn't show through as he kept his composure.

“Perhaps if you remind me, I might find it all falls into place. I thought I had a crippled leg, but now it seems I do not. I am keen to learn why.”

Inwardly, Will congratulated himself on sounding _so_ like Oswald in that moment. He had only old footage of the former mayor to draw on for inspiration, but it was fooling Ed so far even if he claimed he wasn't _quite_ Oswald yet...

Ed paused for a moment. He gathered his thoughts and then spoke again.

“You can't get up. You need to rest to regain your strength, and your memory.”

“Why would I need to do that?” Will asked.

Ed looked into his eyes. Will felt like a deer caught in headlights. For a moment he thought he saw a flicker of panic on Ed's face as he searched for a believable answer.

“Because you've been through a lot,” Ed said softly, and suddenly there was a weight of emotion in his eyes. He took off his glasses, placed them on the night stand wiped a trace of tears from his eyes and then put a gentle hand to Will's cheek.

“I am so glad you're not fighting this,” he said softly, “Just let it all come back, Oswald. It's going to take time.” He paused there, saying no more as he lovingly ran his hand over soft jet black hair.

“You look so good,” he smiled through his tears, “Just like before -” Ed pulled back on his words, and his emotions as he ran his hand over his dark hair again, “Oswald,” was all he said as he smiled, and then he leant in, wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly.

Will caught his breath, bewildered by the sudden tight embrace and Riddler's tearful eyes. Ed let go quickly, concern in his voice as he spoke again.

“Oswald, is something wrong?”

There it was. Genuine fear in the eyes of the Riddler. Will took note of it as he nodded in reply.

“I feel exhausted, Ed! And I need to sleep my eyes ache and my head hurts. It must be -”

He was about to say the drugs, but Ed had his hands on his shoulders, lowering him carefully back against the pillow as he straightened the covers and worry came to his face.

“Try and forget the pain,” Ed's voice trembled, “No, this can't be like before, it can't, that's gone now!”

He took in a quick shallow breath as he struggled to push away a wave of panic.

“Before?” Will asked carefully.

Ed blinked rapidly his eyes grew tearful.

“Yes, before... No, it's not like that. You're exhausted, Oswald. You must rest. I'm going to leave you to sleep now, I'll be back later on.”

He got up and walked out of the room before Will could say another word. The door closed and the lock turned and once again he was shut in, but now, he felt closer to the truth. Clearly, Ed was upset and it was connected to Oswald. And he had some kind of crazy belief that abducting a stranger who bore a resemblance could bring him back, from where? He seemed to think that Oswald's memories would suddenly kick in simply because he had forced his likeness on to him. Clearly Ed was crazy, but there was something beneath that madness. Will knew it would take days, he hoped not weeks, but maybe, it would take even longer to reach the truth. But no matter how long it took, he decided, as long as he lived and got the fuck out of this crazy situation, that was all that mattered. But he had to regain his strength first and keep up the act, pretending to be Oswald. He couldn't draw on memories of old footage of Oswald speaking as mayor forever. He needed more to convince Ed, and as he looked about the room he hoped there was something here in the bedroom they shared that would give up some clues, because if Ed found out he was faking the whole _Oswald act_ , he was sure he would kill him for it.

That night Ed slept beside him, in his underwear with his arm around him and his head resting against his shoulder.

“My Oswald,” he whispered as he closed his eyes.

Will lay there all night, not moving, aware the Riddler was beside him, half afraid to move a muscle in case Ed mistook changing position for an attempt at escape. But when morning came, Ed got him on his feet and smiled as he remarked it was good to see he no longer had a limp.

“You'll appreciate that in time!” he said with an enthusiasm that Will could not understand.

Ed took him into the bathroom, helped him shower, and then wrapped him in a quilted purple dressing gown that belonged to Oswald, and Will felt relieved that walking after feeling so weak was not as hard as he had expected. Ed sat him at the dressing table and took time to lovingly style his hair into spikes, then he left him to rest on top of the covers after making the bed for him, and he went out the door saying he would cook breakfast. Will was starving and by now ready to eat anything he was given, any old crap the Riddler decided to serve him – he needed strength to make his escape. But he also needed clues, and now Ed was gone for a short while, he began to search.

He found a chest of drawers full of socks and underwear and it became clear Ed and Oswald shared everything, Penguin had one half of the storage space and Riddler had the other. The same was true of the closets, Oswald's elegant suits and coats one side, Riddler's on the other. Then he went back to the dresser and on opening the first drawer, he found a gun, but it was not loaded. He moved on to the second drawer and found a marriage certificate – these two guys were married? That was news to him. During his research he had found out none of this. But Gotham records were tough to crack...

He looked at the certificate. They had married fourteen months ago. Oswald had changed his name to Cobblepot-Nygma. And as Will reached into the back of the drawer, he drew out a plain gold band. He hadn't thought about it until now, but he recalled on escorting him to the bathroom that morning, he had noticed a wedding ring on Ed's finger.

_So Oswald had left his wedding ring behind?  
Had the two of them broken up and Oswald had left the city?_

It seemed likely, Will decided as he slipped the ring on to his finger. It was tight and he had to push it down, then got a moment of panic as he imagined his finger turning blue – but with some spit and a quick tug he realised he could get it off again, so left it there on his hand, silently thinking Joe Goldberg, master of adopting new personas, would be impressed if he knew about this scam... Riddler would believe it. He just had to mention their wedding. And if he got horny, he could use tiredness as an excuse to avoid close contact or the possibility of sex, something Will did not want. Unlike Oswald, he was straight and he loved Gigi and as soon as he was out of this situation, calling her was his first priority. Ed could pretend all he liked, but he couldn't make him want him, even if for now, he had to pretend to be Oswald...

The door opened.

Will shoved the drawer shut and turned quickly, feeling dizzy as his hand slammed on to the surface of the dressing table, as Ed stood there, bewildered at the sight of Oswald unsteady, standing by the dresser, and now wearing his wedding ring once more.

“What are you doing, Oswald?” he said in a hushed voice.

And Will looked back at him in panic, stuck for words as he wondered why Ed looked so alarmed all of a sudden. Maybe he had done the wrong thing here, maybe he had just blown his own cover and maybe Ed was about to kill him for his deception..


	3. Chapter 3

“Oswald!” Ed sounded shocked as he walked over to the bed and set the tray of food down sharply, then he turned to him as Will stared back in alarm.

“You should be resting! And when did you put your ring back on?”

“Just.. just now,” Will stammered, giving a nervous smile, “I recalled our wedding day and I couldn't wait to have that ring back on my finger where it belongs.”

Ed paused. He was silent for a moment, deep in thought, and then he gave a small nod.

“That's a good sign,” he agreed, and insisted on helping him back on to the bed.

“You should eat now.” he said.

Wil didn't need to be told again. He was starving. He ate everything on the plate, even though it was meat and other junk he would usually refuse. He had no choice. If Oswald liked his steak dripping with blood, he would devour it just to get stronger, just to be able to keep up this act long enough to fool Ed, then slip out of the house and away from him and his delusions. He would contact Gigi, she would do the rest. She could have an ID sent to him in a week, and he would be on a plane and gone from Gotham City and never have to think about this ordeal again. Those thoughts got him through that meal, and then he washed it down with another cup of tea that he despised, but it was survival kicking in and he went with it. He had survived Joe's imprisonment, he would survive this, too. Ed took the tray away when he had finished. Will slept right after, grateful to finally eat and grab the chance to gain some strength for the escape he would carefully plan.

It was late in the afternoon.

Ed looked dapper in his dark green suit. There was a fond shine to his eyes as he stood before the mirror in the hallway, adjusting his tie. He was embracing something that had long been absent from his life – hope. Oswald was upstairs, resting but getting stronger quickly, and soon, he would remember everything, he felt sure of it as he turned from the mirror and hurried for the stairs, his heart beating faster as he thought of his Ozzie, and longed to see his face once more.

There he was, on the bed as Ed opened up the door to the bedroom, in his purple dressing gown, sitting up and looking so much better now. He was calm. He had dropped the whole _Will thing_ , he sounded like Oswald, and he felt sure it wouldn't be long before Oswald was truly back.

Will had not been awake long, but he sat up as Ed came in, and returned his smile as he joined him, shifting over as Ed sat down on the bed and took his hand in a gentle grip, lovingly running his thumb over the ring on Will's finger.

“I'm glad you put it on again,” Ed said as his voice grew heavy with emotion.

Will glanced across the room where he saw himself reflected, with Oswald's dark spiked hair and blue eye and that was all he needed to do to find the strength to hold back his panic. He was terrified, to know that he had been taken, physically altered and was being held by a man who was determined to force him to _be_ Oswald. _He wasn't Oswald. He was Will Bettleheim and he would get out of this situation, he would survive it and go home to Gigi..._

And he was about to make a huge mistake.

“I'm sorry,” Will said.

Confusion filled Ed's eyes.

“Why?”

“For the hurt I caused, for ever taking it off, for leaving you.”

Ed caught his breath, his grip on his hand tightened as he struggled to hold back tears.

“Oswald, you must never apologise for -”

“For breaking up with you?” Will said, in a perfect imitation of Oswald's velvet tone.

Ed's expression changed to one of coldness, then to anger as Will's eyes went wider. Shit, he had just made a huge mistake...

“You're just guessing!” he fumed as he got up sharply and his hand closed into a fist, “You think you _left_ me? You think you would have abandoned _us_? _Oswald NEVER would have done that, what's wrong with you..._.”  
He stopped right there, as Will flinched and fear lit up in his eyes. Ed felt a swell of remorse at once.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry, Oswald!” he gave a sob, “I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry, forgive me!”

He sat on the bed, placed a loving hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

“I would never hurt you!” he vowed emphatically, “I _love_ you!”

Will gave a small nod. Now he knew he had something he could use. Maybe, it would save his life and get him out of this situation.

“It's all so vague to me, Ed,” he said softly, “An explanation would help clear the fog from my mind. And please don't yell at me again, I don't want to get another headache.”

He saw a spark of fear in Ed's eyes.

“No, you don't want that,” he agreed, and his voice was soaked in fear.

Will saw Ed blink and hurriedly brush a tear from his face. In that instant he actually felt empathy for Ed, who had a look in his eyes in that moment that reflected heartbreak. It wasn't any kind of feeling of cautious connection as he had felt with Joe when they had started to talk and establish a bond, this was more a survival instinct combined with the fact that he was a decent human being. He wasn't sure if Riddler was, he knew all about his crimes, but in that moment, he recognised sheer and exposed suffering in the eyes of another.

“I want you to tell me what happened to us, Ed,” he said, and reached for Ed's trembling hand.

“No!” Ed shook his head, drew away from his touch and got up sharply.

“No.” he said again, and wiped away another tear, turning his back as he looked to the window, wishing he could block out his words and the thoughts that tumbled with it

“Please talk to me, Ed!”

Ed took a slow, deep breath of composure. His back was still turned.

“What do you remember?”

Will was glad his back was turned so he didn't see the look of panic that briefly shadowed his face. What the fuck could he say to that? But that was what he had to expect, the deeper he dug, the bigger the hole he potentially made to bury himself if he played this wrong.

“I'm not sure,” Will replied, “But I think it would all become clear if you reminded me. Maybe I want to forget, maybe that's why it's so so hard to remember.”

Ed turned around. Tears glazed his eyes.

“No, Oswald. I can't.” was all he said, and then he walked out and closed the door hard, locking it behind him as Will stared after him, confused and frustrated, as Ed left him with no explanation yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few dark nights brought fear for Will, bringing to mind fearful moments in his previous captivity, those many moments when he wondered if Joe was going to slaughter him in cold blood. Every night Riddler lay beside him, sometimes his hand roamed over his body, and when it rested between his legs Will stiffened and not in the way Ed hoped, as his entire body tensed and he heard Oswald's cultured voice say, _I'm exhausted let me sleep, Edward!_

But eventually, Ed's breath was warm against his throat as he breathed harder, Will felt his hand moving, a jerking motion as he leaned in, whispering _Oswald._ Ed's masturbation sessions always ended with the words _I love you_. He was never forceful, if the unwanted hand between his legs felt like it, to Ed, he was just trying to warm up Oswald's feelings.

The days that followed brought new hope as Will found his strength returning. He ate all of the crap Ed handed him, food he would never touch under any other circumstances from the tea to the bloody steaks that Oswald adored. But once back on his feet, Ed was happy to let him get dressed and join him downstairs – wearing Oswald's clothes.

The suit he put on was dark blue, an elegant three piece and by its cut and design of the cloth, told Will that Oswald was a man who liked his clothing, and preferred it to be more than a little outdated. Cobblepot was the sharpest and most retro dandy in the city, he guessed as he straightened the silk tie and reached for the cane with a penguin shaped handle cast in solid silver. The cane was useful, practically because he was only just back on his feet, and because maybe, it would also help him out in another way. It was heavy and would make for a good weapon if he needed it. On closer inspection, he found a twist of the handle and a hard tug drew out a dagger. He pushed the concealed weapon back in place and joined Edward, who was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

“It's so good to see you getting stronger,” Ed said with a smile, placing a caring hand on his lower back as his touch felt warm through the costly material of his suit, as he escorted him through to the dining room.

Here the wide fireplace was lit and burning brightly, and the best silver had been laid out and on the table was a fine lunch of chicken and fresh salad. Will took his place at the head of the table as Ed sat close by and proceeded to dish out food. Will rested the cane against his chair, glancing from it to Ed serving the lunch as he thought about Ed, and the cane and the dagger.

He would do what ever it took to escape this shitty situation.

Then Ed got up from his seat.

“Just a minute, Oswald,” he said, and he dropped to his knees. Will felt Riddler's slender fingers about his ankle, and then he gasped as a chain ratted and a cold steel manacle was fastened about his ankle sharply.

”Why did you did that, Ed?” he exclaimed.

Ed got up, and frustratingly, also grabbed Oswald's cane and took it over to the other side of the room where he rested it against the wall.

“You're getting stronger and your leg is okay now. So you don't need the cane any more,” Ed replied,

Will looked down at the food on his plate and wanted to throw it against a wall.

“No, Ed! WHY did you just do _that?_ ”

“Do what?”

Ed looked wide eyed as he sat down and joined him at the table once more.

“Why did you _chain me to the table_ , Ed?”

“Just in case you get confused,” was all Ed said in reply, and then he poured some wine for his own glass, insisting on mineral water only for his Oswald, who he claimed wasn't ready for something as strong as alcohol just yet.

Will didn't want to eat. But he did, because he needed to stay strong if he stood a chance of escaping this place. He glanced about the room, and this one was the same as all the others :

Only the smallest windows were open to allow air to come in. The larger ones – big enough to climb out of – had all been nailed shut. Riddler knew he wasn't Oswald, because why would Oswald want to escape the man he loved? Only a captive would feel that way...

He ate in silence and Ed did the same. Then he drank some water and set his plate aside as Riddler was finishing up his meal.

“Why are the windows nailed shut, Ed?”

Will had asked that in Oswald's silky tone, fixing him with a demanding look.

“Security.”

Ed answered every question with a smile and this one was no exception.

Will sucked in a slow breath, keeping his temper in check along with his fears and his urge to scream and cry for help. He couldn't get out of this place. Riddler had secured the windows and no doubt the doors too. It was time to think fast and take a little more risk.

“Let's talk,” he said, looking meaningfully into Ed's eyes.

Ed reached across the table, grasping his hand.

“Yes! That would be wonderful, we need to reconnect!”

“If only I could recall what happened, why I left you,” Will replied, “It's so frustrating, not knowing why I would hurt the one I love.”

“You would never knowingly hurt me, Ozzie,” Ed assured him with a squeeze of his hand, “You can be sure of that. You look so perfect....” He stopped right there, let go of his hand and took off his glasses to wipe his eyes and then put them back on again.

“What happened, Edward?” Will said softly, mimicking the voice of Oswald Cobblepot.

Ed sat there fighting a swirl of emotion as he shook his head and blinked away more tears and this time the glasses stayed on. In his minds eye, something played over again, and he wished it would stop.

“You don't need to ask me. In time, it will come back to you.”

“I was thinking about old friends,” Will added, “It might be time to invite Jim over. I would like to see him.”

Ed stared at him.

“What did you say?” he asked, his voice hushed and filled with hope and anticipation.

Will had spotted it.

He had said _something_ right, somewhere. He ran silently over all he had just said.

“I would like to see our _old friend James_.”

Ed smiled broadly as joy shone in his eyes.

“Every day more of you comes back, it's like a miracle, Oswald!” he declared.

Will felt mildly euphoric to have got something right, but then Ed laughed and he hoped confusion didn't show on his face as he waited for an explanation. Ed quickly gave it freely.

“You always said that ironically. The two of you, polar opposites. Enemies more than once and by his choice to be a cop, set in stone perhaps forever - no matter _what_ you do for this city of ours, Oswald!”

“I hardly think I achieved enough in one term as mayor and it was so long ago!” Will replied with a smile.

That smile vanished as Ed looked at him, confused.

“Oswald, you became the first underworld mayor, openly appointed, for a _second_ term just over a year ago! Don't you remember? You said it was about time -”

“To do something I'd done before, but this time, better?” Will looked at him hopefully.

“No,” Ed replied, “You said, it was time to have the king of the underworld publicly take his place at the table with the city councillors!”

Ed fell silent. There was a flicker in his eyes, made of pain and anguish and defeat. Will was sweating and his heart was racing as he fought against panic and fear that too much would lead to everything being said wrong and his act falling flat and Riddler killing him for it.

But Nygma;s thoughts were not on murder. For Ed, this conversation was painful and he wanted it to stop. Just when he thought Oswald was slowly coming back, nothing he said made sense and there were still huge gaps of missing memory.

“Just tell me what happened!” Will demanded, “How can I ever make sense of my life if you don't help me remember?”

“Because it will all come back to you in time,” Ed replied, feeling stronger as he poured himself a second glass of wine, this time, a much larger measure.

“ _You keep saying that!!”_ Will couldn't help the angry outburst, “What the fuck happened? How can I be Oswald – _your_ Oswald – if I don't remember why I ever stopped being him?”

Ed pushed aside his plate and for a moment, toyed with the slender stem of his wine glass as he turned it slowly, watching the liquid inside it swirl, then he stopped and looked at his Oswald.

“Why don't you take a look at some pictures, Ozzie? Old pictures of us. I have a huge folder. It might help.”

Ed got up and left the room. Will didn't bother to try and work free of the ankle chain. He was manacled to that table and could hardly drag himself away and it with him.

Then Ed came back into the room. He set something down on the table, opened it up and pressed a button, then he accessed a folder.

“Take a look through these, I need to make some calls, I may be some time,” said Ed, “Business still needs taking care of, Oswald. Just look at the pictures, you can tell me what comes back to you.”

Then he left the room.

And for the first time since his capture Will Bettleheim felt a surge of sweet and beautiful hope:

Ed Nygma was so delusional, so wrapped up in convincing himself that his prisoner was Oswald, that he had made a huge mistake.

_He had left Will, a master hacker, alone with a working laptop..._

Will wasted no time, access to the internet had been locked but Nygma's security was easy to crack. The connection was slow and he watched, silently urging it to make the damned link, and then it did. He opened up a web page to see the city of Gotham logo on the browser. His hands shook as he typed in Oswald's name and hit search.

The results came up fast. And there were gaps. Articles had been removed. Nothing new for the past year...

Will looked up the Gotham Herald, and their system was simple to one with his skills. He was past the blocks and into their archives and then deeper.

Then he dug up something he wasn't expecting, and he quickly read the article that had been cancelled from publication and stored and password protected, before killing the search history and the connection and opening up the folder of photos instead.

He had found something in that article, and it was the last thing he had been expecting. He didn't know if he ought to be relieved or scared, because he had thought the very worst that had happened was maybe Cobblepot had left him and ended their marriage. And an angry scorned lover was a dangerous person, especially one as crazy as Ed.

But now he knew differently.

And he was starting to wonder if maybe there was another way to handle this.

He ran through the pictures, seeing love in the eyes of Oswald Cobblepot as he and Ed exchanged a glance or an embrace. Most importantly, love was there in Ed's eyes too. And if Ed wanted him to be a replacement Oswald, there was every chance he wouldn't harm him, not after going to all the trouble of convincing himself he was Oswald, not to mention the cosmetic surgery he had put him through. He was the replacement, and that made him valuable – and that gave him space to work on a different kind of escape plan.

It would be a huge gamble, but he would have to work toward Ed's heart, towards his feelings for Oswald. He would have to hope the dangerous criminal known as Riddler had the same humanity under the skin as most other people did when it came to matters of the heart...


	5. Chapter 5

The laptop was closed and taken away. Then Ed came back and freed his ankle from the chain but now, Will wasn't thinking on a violent struggle for escape. He had another plan in mind.

“There's no need to chain me,” he said softly as he took a seat on the couch and Ed sat beside him. Ed's hand shifted to his knee.

“I know that, Oswald. I see more of you coming back all the time!”

Ed had said that with unexpected passion, lunging in for a kiss on Wills open, surprised mouth. He didn't struggle. He let his tongue slip in, he let his elegant fingers rake through his hair as he kissed him hard, Will kept his eyes shut thinking of Gigi, who he would see again, because he would get out of here...

Then Ed got on his knees in front of him. It was a fast, fluid movement, just like the way his fingers tugged at his zipper, and Will caught his breath as Ed's hand closed about his cock and started to jerk gently.

“Oswald, Oswald!” he whispered in a trembling voice as Will's cock got harder as he sat there, leaning back on the couch, eyes shut all the way through it as he imagined Gigi down there, sucking on him instead of Ed. The fact he was able to make it to orgasm came as a surprise, and it was relief too knowing it was over as Ed swallowed his cum and then his cock slipped from his mouth. Will was quick to tidy his clothing, shifting position as he gave a tired sigh and shifted over to put something of a space between them. Ed and his surprise kisses, jerking and cock sucking was something he would have to guard against from now on, but at least Ed was convinced he was turning into his lost love...

Not a man he hated.

A man he ached to _replace_.

Knowing that made all the difference, because it probably _was_ the difference between life and death.

“It seems the spark is coming back between us!” Ed sounded jubilant.

Will forced a brief smile. Then he reached for Ed's hand, remembering all he knew, and began to speak as he held Ed in his gaze.

“ _I remember now.”_

There was a reflection of pain in Ed's eyes as he remembered too, reliving it all in a split second, just like the split second that changed everything, forever.

“Oswald...” his voice was hushed and filled with pain. He reached for his hand as he turned to look at him, and as Will saw tears in his eyes, he nodded slowly.

“I had just been elected mayor, for the second time, after many years. It was a victory for us both, the king of the underworld re-establishing such an important role in the city! And then -”

“No, please don't!”

Will pressed on.

“And then -”

“No, _stop,_ Oswald! I don't want to think about -”

“The day I was about to address the city and an assassin fired a shot and hit me in the temple and I slumped in your arms bleeding,” Will said softly, “And you were desperate to save me. I hung on for ten days after the shooting and -”

“ _SHUT UP!”_ Ed yelled, anger and a crazed look blazing in his eyes, “You're okay now, Oswald! You survived!”

“Are you sure about that?” Will asked as he fixed Ed with an unwavering stare, “Are you sure that's what happened?”

For a moment, Ed looked like he was about to smack a fist into his face but then, his anger subsided. He released a pent up breath and with it all frustration as he placed a hand gently on his cheek and looked at him tearfully.

“You had a bullet lodged in your brain. You never regained consciousness and the doctors at Gotham General couldn't help. So I took you to Hugo Strange and he....” tears ran down Ed's face. His hand was still on Will's cheek as he felt it tremble. Will reached over, closing his hand about Ed's shaking fingers as he stifled a sob.

“I just wanted you to live, Oswald! You're the king of the underworld, you're Oswald Cobblepot, and one bullet, _one fucking bullet_ put a stop to that?”

He gave another sob. Will pulled him closer, letting Ed rest his head on his shoulder as he wept against Oswald's jacket.

“ _All I wanted to do was save you!”_ he sobbed, his voice muffled as tears soaked the suit Will wore, the suit of a man who had died after falling to an assassin's bullet, “I love you, Oswald!”

Will kept him firmly in his embrace, wrapped tightly as he held on, and Ed wept.

“Ed...”

Will had spoken carefully, gently as Ed's sobs had stopped. Ed raised his head from his shoulder as Will let go of him, and as he wiped his eyes, Will spoke again.

“I'm sorry about Oswald. But we both know he's dead.”

It was then Ed began to laugh like a lunatic.

“Dead?” he exclaimed, shaking his head, “Oh _no_ , you have this _ALL_ wrong! I don't know how much of you is really Oswald, but believe me, you are still you - and you are alive!”

“What if I'm Will?”

As Will asked that question in Oswald's velvet tone, Ed shook his head.

“You're Oswald,” he assured him, “You just don't remember how it turned out. You're not dead, Ozzie! Be sure of that. I promise you are very much alive!”

Will felt a crushing sense of defeat.

Maybe, somewhere, Oswald _was_ still alive.

He had read a news article that had been buried, forbidden to publish, by orders of Ed Nygma, the article that told of the shooting and how Oswald was seriously injured. There had been a second article two weeks later, asking what had become of the underworld king, awaiting response from Nygma, whose response had been to send that one into the archives, forever hidden, too. It had just occurred to him that if Oswald was dead, surely the news would have broken... unless Ed, in his crazed state had been unable to face that, and had gone into complete denial...

Or _was_ Oswald still alive? Was Strange keeping him alive, maybe there was a chance he could eventually heal him – wasn't Strange known for his human experiments and monster making? Surely he was capable of doing something for Oswald... Maybe he wasn't dead, after all and Ed was simply lonely and in need of a replacement until he was able to return. This was Gotham City, anything was possible.

And that, for Will, felt like the worst realisation ever. It also meant there could be no way out of this situation...

And then, there was a ray of hope.

Will heard ringing, and Ed took a phone from his pocket. Will knew he was looking at that phone like it was the key to unlock his prison, but in that moment, Ed was too busy with the call to notice desperation in his eyes.

“Hi!” he said in surprise, “Yes, I'm more than happy to do that. I meant to get back to you a week ago but we've been so busy since Oswald came home and he's still recovering... Would you like to speak to him? Off the record... “ he paused to listen, and laugh, “Of course, you wouldn't want to fuel the fires of speculation... at least your people caught the shooter. Now we just need Oswald to get back to normal and we can carry on business as usual... You want to speak to him? Sure, he's right here...”

Will could not believe his luck as Ed handed him the phone.

“It's Jim Gordon,” he said, “Say Hi to your _old friend!_ ”

Then he flashed a smile, paused to give Will's shoulder an affectionate rub, said something about making tea and left the room.

Will was holding the phone in his shaking hand, summoning breath and courage to speak as he grasped at his only line of hope, a slender thread in the form of a brief conversation on this phone, to Jim Gordon, who was chief of police and surely, would listen to him.

“Jim?” he said, and now he was using his own voice, not faking Oswald's, “ _Please listen to me, don't say anything, just listen, promise me you'll do that? Also I want immunity. I've committed no crime here in the city... I am the fucking VICTIM here!!”_

“Go on, I'm listening,” replied Jim, “And make it quick before Nygma gets back.. What's wrong, Oswald?”

Will gave a quiet sob as he clutched the phone harder.

“I am _NOT_ Oswald Cobblepot! My name is Will Bettleheim and yes, if you look me up you will see I'm a wanted cyber hacker and identity thief... but _not_ in Gotham City! It was a trap, Jim! Nygma contacted me and asked me to help him get a new ID. He made me come to the city to do business and then he drugged me, next thing I know I'm waking up in Oswald's bed with jet black hair and a blue eye with a blown pupil and the worst fucking nose job I've ever seen! I'm _not_ Oswald! You've got to help me!”

There was a pause.

“Okay Will, calm down,” Jim said, “Take a deep breath and stop talking about this before Ed hears you... I get what you're saying. I believe you.”

Will breathed a deep, sweet sigh of sheer relief. He was saved...

_Actually, he was not._

Jim spoke again.

“ _It's like this, Will. I'm an honest cop. One of the good guys – good, considering this is Gotham City. But, I have no problem with a wanted criminal like yourself being used in the way that you are. Mainly because, if Cobblepot goes down, gang wars start and the city burns again. That, against the life of a criminal that could be put to better use as a substitute? I can live with that, Will. I'm sorry, I can't help you.”_

The call cut off.

“Wait!” Will cried tearfully, but that disconnection tone was still ringing in his ear as he stared down at the phone as tears streaked his eyes:

_James Gordon was in on this?_

_How had this happened?_

_WHY had he been chosen?_

_There must have been other guys more suited to taking Oswald's place?_

_Why the hell was he pulled into the city and chosen?_

_Who had done this to him?_

_How had Nygma found him in the first place?_

He felt a shudder run through him as he heard footsteps approaching, and put the phone on the table and quickly wiped his eyes.

“Oswald?” Ed's voice was full of concern.

“I felt a little emotional.. even to hear from an old enemy!” he managed a weak, brief laugh as he shook his head, silently, sickeningly acknowledging he was trapped here and even if he did get away, the GCPD was in on it, and how far would he get, wearing Oswald's resemblance? Will was beyond desperate now. Trapped in a house with the windows nailed shut the doors locked and Nygma watching his every move. Even when he had tried to prove he was not Oswald, he had been met by a wall of denial from Ed.

But if he believed he was Oswald, that meant, as soon as he was sure, he would open up the prison because the GCPD knew Oswald had been replaced and that meant he was expected to fulfil his role, take on his identity... The cops believed he would go along with that? Maybe they knew he would have no choice, because where he was right now, it seemed this was a sealed prison...

But every prison had a door.

Eventually, he would be trusted as Oswald, he just had to convince Nygma and then, eventually, he would be allowed out alone..

How long would that take?

A year?

More?

Will's sights were still set on freedom. There had to be a way, and he would find it, because he had to, he could not go on like this, in the life of another, forced to live a lie forever.

His hopes had just spun from rock bottom to up high as Ed left the room as the house phone rang in the hallway. He had said something about business calls, and none of that mattered to Will, because he was not Oswald he was Will Bettleheim, and Ed, ever keen to take care of business for Oswald, had just left him alone with that cell phone still on the table. That working cell phone..

Will snatched it up and left the room. Ed was on the phone in the hallway and gave him a nod and turned away, still talking, hearing only that his Oswald was tired and needed to sleep.

Will made his way up the stairs going slowly, then once out of sight, dashed to the bedroom where he closed the door and locked it, then he sank to the floor, pulled the stolen phone from his pocket and began to punch in numbers, the numbers that would enable him to make a call to the one person who most needed to hear his voice:

He was going to call Gigi and tell her what had really happened. And she would help, she would get him out of there...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I need you to send me documents. Passport, an ID, just get on to it and send it, Gigi... send it to the Van Dahl mansion, I'll make sure Nygma doesn't get to it first... or email me and I can find a contact in the city to help... Can I? Can I do that if everyone in this fucking city is in on this shit? I just need to hear your voice, please, Gigi, please honey, I love you I didn't leave you, I was abducted, pick up the phone!_

Those thoughts raced through his mind as the phone rang and rang.

He was tearful by the time she answered.

“Gigi.. it's me, it's Will!”

“Will you bastard, you left me for the girl in Gotham city! Your friend told me about it. I hate you!” she said angrily as her voice faltered, threatening tears.

“No!” Will protested as he gave a sob, “I was abducted, Gigi!”

“ _Again?_ You think you can blame _Joe_ for this? Joe called me, he knows you left me! You told him that!”

Will's eyes reflected sheer panic.

JOE told her that?

“Are you sure it was Joe? Because I haven't spoken to him for months, Gigi!”

“I spoke to him online, I know your friend's face, I saw him on the screen - it was Joe!”

“Joe called to say I'd left you?”

“No, your friend _Ed_ called me on the phone -”

“Ed isn't my friend, he's the one who has me locked in his mansion! Listen, it's part of a plot to replace Oswald Cobblepot, I did _not_ leave you for another woman, I love you, please listen to me!!“

“I _know_ you cheated. We are over. Fuck off, Will!”

“ _NO! Gigi, wait!”_

The call ended.

Will gave another sob, then sat there on the floor, his back pressed tight to the door as he remembered to keep his voice down – Nygma couldn't know anything about this. He tried her number again. She gave no reply. He called three more times, left a message begging her to pick up when he called, and then he wiped the call records of any hint of contact with her, and quietly sobbed.

She said Joe had spoken to her.

No way, Joe was NOT in on this!

Nygma had phoned her. Maybe Nygma had fooled her over video chat, too. Pretended to be Joe... He needed to call him, but the only number he carried around in his head was Gigi's. He didn't know where his own cell phone was, probably taken by Nygma, most likely, at the bottom of the Gotham river by now. He ran his fingers through his hair as he sat there, trying to hold back tears.

_And that was when he found it._

At the back of his head, a small, curved scar that he was sure had never been there before. He felt a wave of panic as he wondered what else had been done to him in the six weeks he had missed, and as Nygma tried the door knob Will got up, the phone still in his hand as he unlocked the door and stepped back, ready to face Ed with a demand for answers.

“ _What the fuck is this?”_

In that moment Will knew he had dropped the act completely, coming undone with panic as he pushed his hair aside, turned his head and exposed the scar to Ed, before glaring at him with eyes that no longer looked like his own as pain and fear shone within his gaze.

“That is a scar,” Ed stated, “And I can see clearly you're _not_ remembering anything yet. What was all that, these past few days, an attempt to fool me?”

Will hoped he had caught that right. A moment of clarity. Ed was acknowledging that he was not Oswald!

“That's right, we both know I'm Will!”

Ed looked to the phone in his hand, then back at the face of Oswald.

“I'm guessing you're trying to call Gigi. Well, if you want to, you can, Will. Go right ahead and make that call.”

Ed smiled. There was something cold about his eyes and Will sensed something worse was about to happen. Nygma had something planned.

“You _want_ me to call her?”

“That's right.”

Ed snatched the phone from his grip as he stood there in shock and watched as Nygma calmly hit speed dial and waited for a response.

“Gigi? Hello, … yes, that's right. It's not Will. It's Ed.. And now Will wants to speak to you and I suggest you listen. But I'll just put you on hold for a minute.”

Ed hit a button and then looked at Will, who could only stand there in confusion as he looked back at Ed and wondered why he had just looked into his eyes and thought how he longed to embrace him and take him to his bed, how he longed for their reunion...

_What the actual fuck was happening?_

Ed stepped a little closer, close enough to put a hand on his shoulder as Will felt briefly dizzy and Ed began to explain.

“My Oswald was shot by an assassin. When the hospital could do nothing for him, he was taken to Hugo Strange, who told me there was too much damage to restore him, even after death. But there was something he could do. He removed Oswald's consciousness, everything from his mind that made him Oswald, and put it on to a chip. And knowing Ozzie as I do, I knew he would want a new body identical to his own to be the new host. And so the search began...”

Weakness and shock over came him as Will dropped to his knees. Ed leaned in, explaining further:

“That's where your friend Joe comes into things. I was trawling the dark web for a body, a host – and Joe told me about a hacker named Will Bettleheim. I saw your picture. The rest is history.”

Will sobbed as he looked up at Ed in shock.

“No! Joe wouldn't betray me -”

“Joe is like me, a psychopath,” Ed told him calmly, “And yes, we do have emotions, we do have feelings – but we think differently. I lured you to Gotham and made the necessary alterations, and that call I just took was from Hugo Strange who tells me that chip inside your head should be kicking in any minute now!”

He held out the phone as he took it off mute.

“ _Say goodbye to Gigi.”_

Will could feel it now, everything he was, everything that made him who he was, it was slipping away, replaced by thoughts of power and domination and ruling this city and then there was a rush of love and lust, so, _so_ much love for Edward Nygma...

A tear ran down his face. Gigi kept saying his name, _Will_ , over and over...

He whispered one word, while he still could.

“Goodbye!” he said tearfully, and Ed cut off the call.

The phone didn't matter any more, Ed let it fall as it hit the floor and the screen cracked as he reached for his Oswald, as Will slumped unconscious and he caught him in his arms, cushioning his love from injury.

Then the room was silent but for the clock ticking on the wall and the slow and even breathing of the man Edward Nygma held in his arms.

Moments later, those long dark eyelashes fluttered and as he opened his eyes and looked up, Ed looked down, smiling as in an instant he knew it had worked.

Now, he really _was_ looking at Oswald...

“Ozzie?”

Ed said his name softly as he first cradled him, then helped him sit upright as he knelt beside him, keeping an arm around him protectively.

Oswald blinked, then he looked at Ed as a sly smile came to his face, along with the icy sparkle of the Penguin's gaze.

“I made it, Ed!”

“Yes, you did!”

Ed was sobbing with joy, his words muffled as he hugged him tightly.

Oswald reached for him and Ed helped him up, for a moment Oswald felt unsteady, then the moment was gone as he brushed a speck of dust from his sleeve and smoothed creases out of his suit jacket, then he turned to the mirror and looked into it, smiling in triumph as Ed stood beside him looking on.

“Do you know bout the chip, about the new body, do you remember now?” Ed asked in a hushed voice.

“I heard everything you said to me about a replacement body, yes, I recall it,” he replied as he continued to admire his reflection. Ed said no more as he watched Oswald closely inspecting his face, a face identical to his old one.

“You made a very good choice, Ed!” Oswald said in a smooth silken tone of approval, “The eyes are almost identical to mine, the nose is perfect -”

“But the hair is actually blond, so you'll have to dye it, sorry about that!” Ed told him.

Oswald turned to him with a radiant smile as he grasped his hands.

“Oh Ed, I feel reborn! You did make an excellent choice! Now we can go on with our plans!”

Ed's heart felt like it was about to burst with joy.

“The Penguin and the Riddler, ruling this city together, with you as head of the underworld and Mayor of Gotham.”

“Yes my love,” Oswald promised, drawing closer, ”Yes!”

The two men kissed, their embrace caught reflected in the mirror as Oswald and Ed celebrated his return and their reunion - and a man named Will Bettleheim was forgotten forever.

The End


End file.
